


The Blood in Blood Moon Was Supposed to Mean the Colour

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Death, Mercy and Star are the same person for some reason, Reaper's name isn't explicitly mentioned but we know it's him, So much death, based of a dumb picture i drew, idk what happened to Marco, the Blood Moon ball took the blood part of it's name a little too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: An unexpected guest crashes the Blood Moon Ball. It doesn't end well for anyone.





	The Blood in Blood Moon Was Supposed to Mean the Colour

Star wasn’t exactly sure how she thought the Blood Moon Ball was going to go down. It had the word blood in it, that should have been red card number one. Also, you know, if your demon ex-boyfriend is asking you to go to it with you that should have been another flag to this.

 

Still she ended up going anyways. 

 

(Who knows why.)

 

Apparently the Blood Moon Ball was some kind of soul binding ceremony masked as a dance. There’s another red card. Star didn’t really seem to care though. If she already didn’t care about all the other shit she wouldn’t care about soul binding.

 

The organ player started playing a piece of music, apparently the wrong one in Tom’s opinion. He stomped off to get the organ player to play the ‘right song’. She was  _ supposed  _ to stay where she was but, you know, fuck that. She was Star fucking Butterfly she could do whatever the fuck she wanted. She walked off, looking up at the red light shining down upon the room.

 

Into the room came a thick cloud of dark smoke. It slithered across the ground towards the princess. Its sights were set on Star. After all, the cloud of smoke had a mission to finish. 

 

A few feet away from Star the cloud of smoke materialized. It took the form of a man. The man was wearing a skull mask and a blue/gold mariachi suit. By the clunky metal boots little bits of smoke poured out of the man. 

 

The princess was too distracted by the music and light shone by the blood moon to notice the man slowly walking up behind her. The man reached inside of his trench coat, pulling out two large shotguns, which shouldn’t have fit in the cloak. 

 

The barrel of the shotgun pressed against Star’s neck right as the spotlight of the blood moon shone down on her and the man.

 

“Nice disguise, Dr Zeigler. I almost didn’t recognize you.” the man rasped out.

 

The organ music stopped.

 

Star was fast to whip out her wand, however than man was faster. The man shot Star point blank. Her body fell to the floor like a leaf off of a tree during fall. The orb of her soul floated above the bleeding corpse.

 

“But not good enough.” the man said. 

 

Tom shrieked with rage. The room was engulfed with fire as the boy jumped at the man. He swiped at the man, only to find his hand going right through him. The man looked down at the smokey mess that was once his torso, then back up at Tom.

 

He began to laugh, well more like evil cackling but I think you get the point.

 

“Die.” the man said. 

 

Tom joined Star (or was it Dr Ziegler?). 

 

“Die! Die! Die!!!” the man yelled, turning into a half smoke, half man monster. He spun around in circle, shooting erratically. Monsters and demons a like fell to the floor in a mess of blood and guts, disfigured to the point of being indistinguishable.

 

The man threw his two shot guns down onto the ground dramatically. The souls in the room were consumed in one clean sweep.

 

“Target neutralized.” the man said.

 

The man turned around, his coat billowed behind him despite there being no source of wind anywhere. He slowly walked over the carnage towards the door. Taking the place of the man was a cloud of smoke again. He disappeared into the dark of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Another name gets crossed off the Reaper's list.


End file.
